1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided to be used in various ways. For example, the resin compositions are used in resin molded articles such as various housings and components of home appliances or automobiles, or used in resin molded articles such as housings of business machines and electric and electronic apparatuses.
An aromatic polycarbonate resin is a thermoplastic resin having excellent impact resistance, heat resistance, and the like, and is widely used as a resin molded article such as a housing and a component in the field of machines, automobiles, electric and electronic equipment, and the like. Furthermore, an aromatic polyester resin such as a polyethylene terephthalate resin is a resin indicating good molding fluidity.
Recently, a resin molded article obtainable from the resin composition has been required to be thin, and the improvement of the impact resistance and the flame retardance of the resin molded article obtainable from the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate resin and the aromatic polyester resin is required.